


Sugamama to the rescue

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama asks Sugawara for romantic advice and immediately puts it to the test</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugamama to the rescue

                Sugawara spotted Kageyama out of the corner of his eye after practice, staring at him and fidgeting about something or the other.

                He quickly wrapped up his conversation with Daichi and turned to his teammate, smiling warmly. “Kageyama!” he said. “Do you need me for something?”

                Kageyama clenched his fists and looked down at the gym floor, face red. Sugawara waited patiently.

                “I,” Kageyama started, frowning. “I need to ask…advice.”

                Oh. So _that’s_ what this was about.

                “Of course,” Sugawara said, smiling and feigning ignorance. “What can I help you with?”

                “There’s…” Kageyama rubbed the bridge of his nose with the heel of his palm, brows furrowed. “Someone…I-I, I want to…ask someone out.”

                “I see,” said Sugawara. “Are you afraid they’ll say no?”

                Kageyama visibly relaxed at Sugawara’s response. Had he expected Sugawara to tease him for his question?

                “Yes,” he said. “Or…no. I don’t know. I think…they’ll probably make fun of me…”

                “Hmm,” went Sugawara, wondering how to best advise him without revealing his knowledge of the situation. Kageyama was very predictable outside of the court. “I think if you’re honest, they won’t make fun of you.”

                Kageyama looked up at him and frowned, rubbing his fingers against the palm of his other hand.

                “What if he does…?”

                “There’s a risk involved for everything! Besides, if you like him, I’m sure he wouldn’t be as cruel to do that, right?” Sugawara was pretty sure this was a fairly low-risk operation, but he couldn’t exactly tell Kageyama that. “Just say ‘Would you like to go on a date sometime?’ I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”

                Kageyama stared at the floor for a moment, and then bowed abruptly.

                “Thank you, Sugawara-san,” he said loudly, before hurrying away to another section of the gym.

                Sugawara smiled, sighing.

                Well, at least Kageyama was finally facing all this.

 

* * *

 

 

                _Would you like to go on a date sometime?_

_Would you…like to go on a date sometime?_

_Would you like to go on a date sometime…_

Kageyama put one foot in front of the other, staring at the gym floor as he forced himself to walk over to the bench where Hinata was sitting. Right. This wouldn’t be so hard. If Hinata made fun of him, he’d just hit him. It was fine.

                He stopped right in front of his teammate, and Hinata looked up at him, pausing in the middle of tying his shoes.

                “Hi---Hinata,” Kageyama said, mouth turned down into a scowl. His nerves reared their ugly head, and he shoved a finger into Hinata’s face. “Go out with me!”

                Hinata stared at the finger in his face, frowning, and then looked up at Kageyama again.

                “ _Me_?” he said.

                “No, the other Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama said, clenching his hands at his sides again. He could feel his face growing red. Shit. That wasn’t what he meant to say at all.

                “Well how am I supposed to know when you ask such a ridiculous thing!”

                “It’s not ridiculous! Go out with me!”

                “Why??”

                “Because I like you, idiot!”

                Hinata’s indignance deflated, and Kageyama squared his shoulders, waiting for the worst.

                “Really?” is what Hinata said.

                Kageyama huffed, not really sure what he was supposed to say to that. “Yes,” he said. “Really.”

                “Oh,” said Hinata.

                Kageyama worried at his bottom lip for a moment, as Hinata gave him something of a blank stare.

                “…well?” he pushed, eventually.

                “I…okay.”

                Kageyama blinked. “Really?” he asked.

                Hinata huffed, rubbing the bottom of his nose. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Sure.”

                “…why?”

                Hinata pouted, and kicked Kageyama’s leg, without much force to it. “Because I like you,” he said. “Idiot.”

                Kageyama stared down at him as Hinata’s face slowly grew red. Kageyama could feel his face getting warm, too.

                Hinata looked up at him, and his face immediately turned scarlet.

                “Don’t _blush_!” he said, shoving Kageyama’s…stomach. “You’re making this embarrassing!”

                “You started it!” Kageyama retorted, grabbing Hinata’s hands to pull them away from himself.

                Hinata looked at their hands, and stared for a moment, and then pulled them away, crossing his arms insistently.

                “A-anyways,” he went. “I…havetogethome, we can…talk about this…tomorrow maybe. Um. Bye.”

                Hinata abruptly stood up, grabbed his back, and left.

                He tripped over his shoelaces once before reaching the door, but stalwartly proceeded.

                Kageyama watched him go, staring at his back.

                Hinata…had said yes.

                Hinata said _yes?_

                Kageyama stared at the wall, blinking a few times.

                …well, shit, what was he supposed to do _now_?

 

* * *

 

 

                “Sugawara-san…!”


End file.
